


His Angel

by AnselaJonla



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna ponders his existence. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> AU fic where Ribbons took Setsuna in after the battle in Krujis seen in S1Ep1. Beta'd by the indispensable [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/).

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: au](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20au), [*genre: yaoi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20yaoi), [-gundam 00](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-gundam%2000), [.ali al-saachez](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.ali%20al-saachez), [.ribbons almarck](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.ribbons%20almarck), [.setsuna f seiei](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.setsuna%20f%20seiei), [dub-con](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/dub-con), [ficlet](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [rating: 15](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%2015)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** His Angel  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Gundam 00  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** dub-con  
**Summary:** Setsuna ponders his existence. AU  
**Word Count:** 432  
**Notes:** AU fic where Ribbons took Setsuna in after the battle in Krujis seen in S1Ep1. Beta'd by the indispensable [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/).

Setsuna whimpered in pain as strong hands, _adult hands, warrior's hands, his hands_, pressed him down into the mattress as _he_ moved roughly inside of Setsuna, uncaring of the damage _he_ was doing to Setsuna's ass. This was his punishment, what he deserved for not following the orders of God's Angel quickly enough. The Angel, his green-haired saviour who took him from that dreadful battlefield where all his friends had died, demanded little of Setsuna but he did require complete obedience with swift punishment for transgressions.

_He_ was gone now, and the Angel was back, his words soothing and his hands gentle as he cleaned Setsuna of sweat, blood and semen. Setsuna whined with need, daring to look up at his Angel and beg with scarlet eyes for release, the softness of his Angel's touch exciting him in a manner that made him feel both ashamed and euphoric. It was wrong, and the Angel might let _him_, the messenger of the Angel's will who came to Setsuna's people in their time of need and led them against those that would oppress them, punish him again but Setsuna knew that sometimes the Angel was merciful.

Long fingers wrapped around Setsuna's cock and he gasped and moaned as his Angel brought him to completion. His Angel was a wonderful, merciful being and Setsuna raised himself on shaking arms to take the creature's perfect cock into his unworthy mouth, to repay the kindness before he forgot his place and spoke in front of his betters, earning another visit from _him_. He allowed the Angel to pull his head back by his hair, to cover his face with semen. Setsuna welcomed the sticky, salty fluid as a sign of his Angel's favour.

The Angel cleaned Setsuna's face with a soft cloth and left, his kindly words echoing in Setsuna's ears as he rested on his luxurious bed. He wouldn't be needed for a while, not until the world whose actions called the Angel and caused _his_ and Setsuna's creation was changed. When the change was complete, Setsuna would be among the few humans deemed pure enough to remain in the world belonging to his Angel and his equally divine brothers. Until then he would be left in the care of one of those brothers, a purple haired Angel with a friendly smile and a kind touch. He would make Setsuna worthy of standing by his Angel's side for all eternity, Setsuna was certain of it. He had to be, because Setsuna had nothing else left to live for, if his Angel ever cast him aside.


End file.
